Look at me and Love me
by Kuroneko.n.n
Summary: Con solo una mirada te puedes enamorar,con solo una mirada puedes llegar a amar, Primer capitulo UN NUEVO COMIENZO.n n


**LOOK AT ME AND LOVE ME **

**Capitulo 1**

Esta no era una mañana común y corriente para Kagome Higurashi era su primer día como una joven universitaria.

-Kagome Querida es hora de levantarse – oyó la voz de su madre respondiendo:

-5 minutos más por favor, tapándose hasta la cabeza, su madre sonrió Kagome se recargo en la cama froto sus ojos luego de unos instantes los abrió, era una joven de 18 años, muy hermosa tenia y unos ojos muy grandes y de color marrón su mirada era muy dulce, el cabello negro azabache y un rostro muy hermoso parecía un ángel.

Parecía que el día sería lindo un ligero brillo solar anunciaba que dentro de poco el astro rey brillaría con todo su esplendor.

-Kagome mira lo q tengo para ti querida..- dijo su madre

Kagome miro con emoción lo que tenía su madre entre las manos era un hermoso vestido sencillo pero hermoso color azul cielo y sin mangas ya que era verano y decidió hacerle ella misma el vestido.

Kagome abrazo fuertemente a su madre y le dijo –Muchas gracias

-Bueno ahora te dejo para que te vistas.

-Kagome ya estas lista -dijo el abuelo

-un momento ya bajo- miro el reloj –Aun es temprano llegare a tiempo, bajo y su abuelo la miraba entusiasmado

-Kagome ya eres toda una mujer , Kagome solo sonrió

-Hey Kagome a donde te vas?, dijo Souta su pequeño hermano de 11 años a la universidad o a una cita…-Kagome solo le lanzo una mirada matadora.

-El desayuno ya está listo-dijo su madre

Se acercaron a la mesa se sentaron Kagome estaba muy contenta pensando que desde ahora viviría muchas nuevas experiencias.

La voz de Souta- Kagome acaso no es tarde son las 7.50 a.m

Kagome lo miro horrorizada fijo su vista en el reloj efectivamente ERA TARDE acaso su reloj estaba atrasada pues SI, corrió hacia el baño lavo su boca se dio un último retoque estaba lista , ese día en especial quería verse hermosa estaba usando un poco de maquillaje algo muy natural.

Salió de sus pensamientos salió del baño, se despidió de su familia tomo un una pequeña mochila, se puso unas zapatillas color azul, quedaban muy bien con el vestido, salió corriendo a toda prisa tomo su bicicleta la cogió por el manubrio y bajo por las largas escaleras del Templo Higurashi.

La universidad quedaba a 20 minutos de su casa sabia que faltaba poco para llegar le encantaba sentir la sensación del viento soplar en su rostro y acariciar su cabello cerró los ojos por un instante para sentir esa sensación, pero lo que en realidad sintió fue un gran impacto abrió los los ojos y estaba tendida sobre el pavimento al lado de su bicicleta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto

Se sentó intentando pararse pero le dolía el tobillo –Auch!!

Miro hacia el frente y vio a un joven con la cabeza gacha, tenía el cabello negro aun no podía verle el rostro.

Kagome pronuncio la única palabra que se le venía a la mente -¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven en un rápido movimiento alzo la cabeza hacia ella y la miro a los ojos Kagome se sintió hipnotizada por aquellos ojos color ámbar que la miraban furtivamente, el joven al mirar unos instantes los ojos de Kagome se sintió algo intimidado al ver que lo miraba expectativamente retiro la mirada rápidamente Kagome volvió a la realidad y a reiterar la pregunta

-.¿Te encuentras bien? -El parecía ignorarla, hasta que le contesto

-Como crees me acabas de atropellar!!

-Perdón pero no debiste cruzar intempestivamente- el la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Acaso tu no te fijas niña, ibas manejando con los ojos cerrados TONTA!!

-Oiga es un grosero porque me llama tonta- Kagome se encontraba furiosa un desconocido se le atravesó en el camino y la está llamando tonta.

-Para la próxima debería usar los ojos

-El que tiene la culpa de todo es usted que se cruzo en mi camino si sabía que iba con los ojos cerrados por qué cruzo!!

El joven se hacia el que la ignoraba se levanto ya que también había caído sacudió su pantalón y siguió caminando.

Kagome hizo pucheros y empezó a refunfuñar para si misma – Empezó mal el día me tope con este idiota es más que claro que llegare tarde es mas no iré seria en vano no me dejaran entrar regresare a casa, en ese momento algo mas invadió sus pensamientos el recuerdo de la atrayente mirada de aquel ojidorado era muy cautivante- Golpeo su cabeza con la mano derecha, volvió a la realidad. Toco su tobillo izquierdo le dolía mucho, estaba mirando al suelo pudo ver que una sombra se le acercaba- Era aquel joven acaso?- Levanto la mirada y efectivamente era él.

-Te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto estirando el brazo para poder ayudarla a pararse

-Está bien –Respondió Kagome con voz de desconfianza. Al tomarle la mano sintió una sensación muy cálida se sentía muy bien, aun o tenía mucha fuerza sobre ese tobillo casi cae por segunda vez, el joven solo atino a tomarla de la cintura para evitar que caiga se encontraban muy cerca, era de nuevo aquella mirada muy intensa que la cautivaba.

Kagome cerró los ojos luego de unos instantes y el joven miro rápidamente hacia otro lugar.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kagome, el solo asentó la cabeza en señal de un si y la soltó de su agarre, se dirigió a la bicicleta la recogió y se la dio.

-Gracias

-De nada fui muy grosero

-No se preocupe- respondió dirigiéndose a recoger su pequeña mochila que había caído de la canastilla de la bicicleta.

El joven al ver que ella tenía una ligera cojera se acerco a recogerla pero ella estaba a punto de cogerla en un rápido movimiento de ambos los dos se encontraban jalando la mochila,

-Me permite MI MOCHILA- el joven la soltó Kagome le dijo – No se tome tantas molestias yo puedo sola.

-Pero si es más que claro que no puede caminar bien –respondió el joven con una carcajada

-Es mas que no puede ser realmente amable después de todo- Se levanto y camino lentamente llevando su bicicleta al lado, estaba todo dicho este sería un pésimo día miro su reloj eran las 8.00 am miro con desilusión era temprano y ya le habían pasado muchas cosas malas su ilusión se vino abajo sintió que aquel joven se le acercaba camino lo más rápido que pudo pero el la alcanzo.

-Que quieres- respondió molesta

-No seas grosera niña solo quiero ayudarte después de todo lo que me causaste te iba dar una mano ya que se me hizo tarde para..en fin es algo que no te importa

-Acaso yo te lo pregunte- respondió Kagome con tono molesto y chillón

-Bueno olvídalo dime en que quieres que te ayude niña?- dijo en tono burlón al verla enfadada

-No soy una niña!! Bueno esta bien es lo menos que puedes hacer

-Fehh está bien te llevare a tu casa-respondió con desinterés- Lo hare en tu bicicleta espero que no seas pesada

-Pues no lo soy – se subió se sentía cómoda al estar cerca de aquel desconocido

-Venias de esa dirección es hacia allá?-pregunto

-Si –Kagome se encontraba algo intimidada a la vez no podía articular muchas palabras no sabia si hablar o quedarse callada, se decidió por iniciar la platica

-Sabes hoy era mi primer día en la universidad pero ya se me hizo tarde- acaso estaba loca a el no le debe de importar eso.

-Yo estoy en una situación parecida a la tuya pero no me importa

-Pues a mi si era muy importante estaba muy ansiosa de saber cómo era- que extraño es a veces este joven a veces calmado y pensativo y luego impulsivo y grosero un rápido movimiento la saco de sus pensamientos se asusto y lo abrazo.

-Disculpa-respondió se sentía muy bien cerca de la joven que lo tomaba con fuerza

-Por qué hiciste eso- dijo soltándolo lentamente se sentía avergonzadas agacho la cabeza estaba sonrojada

-No quieres ir a tu universidad pues te llevare- le respondió mirándola estaba muy sonrojada era muy linda

-Gracias es la universidad de Tokio- Respondió algo tímida

Que coincidencia pensó el joven, luego una idea se le vino a la mente la iba molestar frenando la bicicleta bruscamente, a cada frenada que daba Kagome lo abrazaba pero esto ya parecía molestar a la muchacha

-Deja de hacer eso TONTO!!- respondió visiblemente molesta.

-Llegamos –dijo el joven sosteniendo la bicicleta para que Kagome bajara

-Es imposible no podre entrar – ella sostenía la bicicleta y miraba al muchacho dirigirse hacia los alrededores de donde estaban hasta que no lo vio

El se encontraba viendo una pared no estaba muy alta pensó se dirigió hacia la chica y la tomo de la mano la llevo donde hace unos momentos el había estado ella soltó la bicicleta y lo siguió.

-Harías lo que sea para entrar al campus?-le pregunto muy serio

Kagome asentó con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Entonces entraras por aquí

-Acaso estás loco me voy a caer

-No tonta allí hay un jardín- respondió con tono autoritario- Trata de apoyarte en tu pierna derecha está bien, tendré que cargarte, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo el joven se sonrojo mucho pero ella no lo veía es muy linda pensó.

-Ya estoy lista-respondió con tono indeciso estaba apoyada en la pared subiendo la pierna para lograr subirse en la cima de la pared y saltar.

El joven volteo y miro hacia arriba y lo primero que vio fueron las bien formadas piernas de la muchacha volteo rápidamente estaba sonrojado.

La joven salto por suerte era poca la altura, ya se encontraba dentro del campus.-Estas bien- pregunto una voz desde fuera –Si muchas gracias respondió la muchacha.

-Toma-el joven alzo la mochila y la aventó hacia dentro del campus

-Ahhh!! HAYYY!! Eres un bruto como se te ocurre tirarme la mochila en la cabeza!!

-Acaso yo sabía que no la ibas a atrapar!! Ahora atrapa tu bicicleta!!

-QUE!! Estás loco- respondió la muchacha histérica

-NO es solo una broma la dejara afuera no creo que nadie se la lleve, HASTA PRONTO NIÑA!!

-Hey espera cómo te llamas –no le respondieron- Se que me oyes si no me lo quieres decir no me importa de todos modos muchas gracias.

-INUYASHA- Le respondió el joven

-Inuyasha gracias –sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió calor, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su aula de clases.

**CONTINUARA……**

Hola como están espero que muy bien, este es mi primer** intento** de** fanfic** todo depende de que lo lean para seguir ya saben me pueden hacer criticas constructivas soy nueva en esto espero me entiendan cuídense hasta pronto nn y **GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO**

**ATTE:**

**Su amiga Kuroneko.**


End file.
